Warm And Cold
by Evellyn Ayuzawa
Summary: Sakura adalah seorang Putri kerajaan Es. Ia mempunyai impian, yaitu ia ingin menjalani kehidupan seperti orang biasa. Hidup sederhana. Ia juga akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang ia cintai dan pria itu juga mencintainya. Mempunyai anak yang banyak dan hidup bahagia di luar kerajaan./ Apakah ia dapat meraih impiannya tersebut?/ Nothing impossible./ NaruxSaku/ Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARM AND COLD © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Warm And Cold [Chapter 1]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-AUTHOR Pov.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerajaan es adalah sebuah kerajaan yang paling makmur wilayahnya. Yang mana terdapat banyak sekali penduduknya, wilayah ini juga kaya akan rempah-rempah dan bahan tambang. Walaupun negri ini memiliki suhu yang sangat ekstrim dinginnya, namun tanahnya sangat subur dan tanaman apapun sangat mudah tumbuh. Tak hanya itu, penduduknya juga terkenal akan kepandaian dan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Maka dari itu, tak heran kalau banyak sekali kerajaan-kerajaan dari berbagai wilayah yang menginginkan wilayah kerajaan es ini untuk mendirikan kerajaan yang kuat. Dikarenakan sebab tersebut sering sekali terjadi peperangan yang banyak menumpahkan korban nyawa.

Termasuk nyawa sang Raja Es pun ikut terkorbankan. Ia meninggalkan seorang istri dan seorang putri berusia 10th. Setelah bartahun-tahun terjadi peperangan, kerajaan es tak terkalahkan sekalipun.

Semakin lama, banyak musuh yang mulai mundur satu persatu sampai akhirnya tak ada satupun yang tersisa. Akhirnya masa ketentraman terbangun lagi.

Kerajaan es kini mulai melaksanakan aktivitasnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi kini ada yang berbeda dari kondisi sebelumnya, ya...sekarang kursi sang Raja kosong.

Sang Ratu yang mulai memikirkan kekosongan tempat itu lalu segera menginginkan agar putri satu-satunya untuk segera menikah.

Sang Putri bernama Haruno Sakura -17th, ia adalah seorang putri yang sangat penurut pada orangtuanya. Ia memiliki paras yang sangat cantik. Rambut panjang se pinggang yang berwarna merah muda yang lembut dan berkilau jika tertimpa cahaya. Tubuh yang ramping dan tinggi juga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri darinya.

Sang Putri mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan es, ia dapat membekukan sesuatu walaupun tak ada air atau es dimanapun ia berada.

Setelah ayahnya meninggal –Sang Raja- dan sekarang hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya di kerajaan yang besar ini. Ia mulai bertugas menggantikan ayahnya sang Raja untuk menjalankan kerajaan itu.

Tetapi sang Putri tak sendiri mengerjakan tugas tersebut, ia didampingi oleh seorang kepercayaan ayahnya dulu yaitu Penasehat sekaligus tangan kanan terpercayanya, Hatake Kakashi -31th, yang mempunyai kemampuan telekinesis atau kekuatan untuk mengendalikan sesuatu dengan pikiran. Dan juga Panglima Uchiha Sasuke -28th, yang mempunyai kekuatan mengendalikan waktu dan petarung yang hebat, mereka berdua juga adalah sahabat sang Putri.

Dengan didampingi kedua orang kepercayaan inilah sang Putri dapat menjalankan kerajaan es ini agar tetap kuat dan makmur.

Sampailah saat dimana sang Putri yang penurut dan pintar ini mulai lelah akan pekerjaannya ini yang memang sangat berat.

Malam ini sang Putri sedang duduk di balkon luar kamarnya. Ia sedang merenungkan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Ia memikirkan tentang perkataan ibundanya dua hari lalu.

**-FLASHBACK dua yang hari lalu-**

"Putriku... sekarang kau sudah berusia 17th. Sudah saatnya kau menjadi seorang istri dan memiliki keturunan," Ucap sang ibunda pada anaknya –Sakura di ruang keluarga.

Mendengar perkataan ibundanya yang mengejutkan ini ia langsung menatap ibundanya bingung.

"A –apa maksud ibunda?" Tanyanya sambil terus menatap ibundanya berharap ibundanya tadi salah bicara.

"Maksud ibu... Sudah 7th tahta Raja kosong. Sekarang kaupun sudah cukup umur untuk menikah," Jawab ibundanya –Sang Ratu.

"Ta –tapi ibunda. Saya tidak bisa menikah sekarang," Jawab sang Putri tergagap karena bingung.

Kemudian sang ibunda kembali menanyainya, "Kenapa tidak bisa ?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa menit. Ia bingung harus memberi alasan apa pada sang Ibunda. Untunglah karena kepandaiannya itu ia menemukan suatu alasan. Iapun langsung mengatakan alasannya itu pada sang ibunda.

"Saya belum bisa menikah sekarang karena saya belum mempunyai calon suami untuk saya nikahi, Ibunda."

Tiba-tiba ibundanya tertawa pelan. Melihat itupun Sakura bingung dengan kelakuan Ibundanya itu.

Lalu langsung menanyai Ibundanya itu "Ahh... Ibunda, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan yang saya ucapkan tadi? Jikalau ada... mohon maafkan saya, Ibunda."

Mendengar perkataan putrinya itu sang Ibunda berhenti tertawa lalu menjawab pertanyaan putrinya itu, "Tak ada yang salah dengan yang kau ucapkan tadi, anakku. Hanya saja kau begitu lucu dan malu-malu tadi menjawabku. Itulah yang membuatku tertawa."

Sang putripun memahami perkataan sang Ibunda dan merasa lega.

"Putriku... Kau tak perlu bingung dengan calon suamimu. Ibunda sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya cukup melaksanakan kewajibanmu ini. Ini semua untuk kebahagiaanmu juga kerajaan kita ini."

Mendengar yang diucapkan sang ibunda itu iapun langsung memikirkannya dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya pada kedua sahabatnya yang juga berada di ruangan ini dengan ekspresi meminta tolong.

Kakashi yang mengerti akan permintaan tolong sang Putri langsung menyela pembicaraan Putri dan Ratu. Kakashi pun langsung melangkah menuju Ratu lalu segera memberitahukan tentang jadwal penting yang harus dilaksanakan Ratu.

Mengetahui tentang jadwal-jadwal yang telah dibacakan oleh Kakashi tadi Ratu lansung berpamitan pada Putri lalu pergi bersama Kakashi.

Sesaat Kakashi menatap Putri lalu tersenyum, Putri pun langsung membalas dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajah cantiknya pada sahabatnya. Ia sangat berterimakasih akan bantuan sahabatnya itu.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

'Apakah sosok seorang Raja itu sangatlah penting disebuah kerajaan?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Air matapun tiba-tiba mengalir di pipi putih nan mulus itu.

Ia mengucapakan sesuatu kata dengan sangat pelan, "Ayahanda... Saya sangat merindukan anda. Apakah anda juga merindukan saya dari atas sana." Putri pun mulai menangis dengan sesenggukan.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada dua orang yang memperhatikannya dari seberang balkon Putri. Dua orang itu adalah Kakashi dan Sasuke. Mereka merasa kasian pada Putri yang kelihatan kuat dan tegas ternyata adalah seorang gadis biasa yang sangat rapuh dan mudah tersentuh.

"Ayo kita bantu Putri." Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dengan Kakashi.

"Membantu melakukan apa?" Kakashi bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan sangat panjang.

"Ayo kita bantu Putri melakukan apa yang diimpi-impikannya dari kecil," Jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa yang diimpi-impikan Putri." Kakashi kembali bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Nii-san... Apa kau sudah lupa tentang impian Sakura?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Hmmm... Tak mungkin aku melupakan impiannya itu. Air matanya yang keluar dan suara menangisnya yang sangat menyakitkan saat menceritakan tentang impiannya itu pada kita waktu itu tak mungkin bisa terlupakan," Jawab Kakashi sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Tak kusangka waktu itu dia menceritakan impiannya sambil menangis. Sangat jelas terlihat padanya kalau dia sangat rapuh." Ucap Sasuke sembari tetap memperhatikan Putri.

"Iya... Dari kecil ia sudah diajarkan tentang tata cara menjadi seorang Ratu. Dan karena Raja meninggal, terpaksa ia menggantikan tugas Raja yang sangat berat. Sampai-sampai ia tak bisa menikmati masa mudanya." Kakashi kembali memperhatikan Putri.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri "Nii-san... Ayo kita bantu Putri!" Ucapnya dengan sangat antusias.

Kakashi pun tersenyum "Ayo... Sekarang ayo kita menyusun rencana." Ajaknya.

"Tapi, Nii-san..." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kakashi tak mengerti dengan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita memberitahu Putri dulu apa tidak?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke, ia sendiri juga bingung.

Akhirnya ia hanya mengatakan pada Sasuke, "Lebih baik kita pikirkan dulu rencananya. Lalu baru nanti kalau sudah selesai kita beritahu Putri." Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kakashi yang sangat bijaksana itu, lalu mereka pergi menyusun rencana.

**Impian sang Putri adalah ia ingin menjalani kehidupan seperti orang biasa. Hidup sederhana. Ia juga akan menikah dengan seorang pria yang ia cintai dan pria itu juga mencintainya. Mempunyai anak yang banyak dan hidup bahagia diluar kerajaan.**

Tapi tak mungkin itu terjadi karena ia terlahir menjadi seorang Putri. Itu memang sudah takdirnya. Tapi takdir bisa berubah kapanpun. Mungkin hal ini juga bisa terjadi pada sang Putri. Tinggal bagaimana cara merubah takdir itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Kai EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Wassalamu'alaikum.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARM AND COLD © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Warm And Cold [Chapter 2]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-SAKURA Pov.-**

"Kenapa aku tak kunjung bisa tidur ? Ini sudah sangat larut. Apa sebaiknya aku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang belum selesai tadi saja ya?" Akupun beranjak dari kasurku, berjalan keluar menuju ruang kerjaku.

Saat aku hampir sampai ke ruangan kerjaku, kudengar ada suara Ibunda sedang berbincang-bincang dengan bibiku.

Aku tak begitu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, jadi kuputuskan sedikit mendekati mereka.

Setelah menurutku cukup dekat, aku bersembunyi dibelakang lemari yang ada di samping tempat mereka berada. Kedengarkan pembicaraan apa yang mereka bicarakan selarut ini.

Yang anehnya lagi, tak biasanya bibi datang berkunjung kesini kalau tak ada sesuatu yang penting.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tertawa yang pelan dari mereka berdua. Aku makin penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Walaupun aku tahu kalau menguping itu tak baik tetapi itu semata-mata karna penasaran. Jadi mungkin ini adalah pengecualian. Haaha..ada-ada saja aku ini.

"Adik ipar, kapan bisa kau pertemukan aku dengan calon menantuku?" Tanya ibunda pada bibiku.

Haa? Calon menantu ? Itu berarti calon suamiku! Aku hampir bersuara tadi karna aku sangat terkejut.

Kutenangkan diriku lalu kembali mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Saya juga belum tahu pasti, Yang Mulia. Namun, menurut utusan dari kerajaan api tentang waktu kedatangan Pangeran terhambat karena ada sedikit masalah pada Pangeran karena terjadi pergantian Putra Mahkota," Jawab bibiku.

Yesss! Berarti masih ada waktu untuk menolak perjodohan ini.

"Hah? Pergantian Putra Mahkota? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Ibunda terkejut dengan yang dikatakannya bibiku barusan.

"Ssssttt...! Pelankan suara anda Yang Mulia, bagaimana kalau Putri nanti mendengar?" Ucap bibiku dengan berbisik pada ibunda agar mengecilkan suaranya.

Terlambat! Aku sudah mendengarnya.

"Iya, iya... maaf. Aku terkejut," Ucap ibunda kemudian bibiku melanjutkan bicaranya tadi.

"Pangeran yang akan kita jodohkan dengan Putri melarikan diri. Sampai sekarang ia belum ditemukan," Jawab bibiku.

Sejenak kulihat mereka saling diam tapi kemudian mereka mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi.

"Lalu kalau dia melarikan diri bagaimana dengan perjodohan ini?" Tanya ibunda dengan wajah panik.

"Tenang saja, Yang Mulia. Hal ini tak akan mempengaruhi perjodohan ini. Ini tetap bisa kita lanjutkan." Jawab bibiku dengan nada menenangkan ibunda.

"Tapi, mengapa Pangeran itu melarikan diri? Apa ia tak mau dijodohkan?" Tanya ibunda tak mengerti.

"Entahlah... Hanya itu saja yang saya dengar dari utusan Kerajaan Matahari. Lalu katanya kita tidak perlu khawatir tentang ini. Jadi aku tak menanyakan alasannya. Hehee... maaf, Yang Mulia." Jawab bibiku yang disertai dengan tawa pelan.

Kulihat mereka memang sangat akrab layaknya saudara kandung.

"Berarti calon menantuku juga diganti?" Tanya ibunda kemudian bibiku menjawab dengan mantap "YA."

"Bagaimana orangnya? Lebih baik mana dari sebelumnya?" Tanya ibunda pada bibiku penasaran.

Aku yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang lemari terkejut bukan main karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang memegang pundakku.

Akupun langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang melihat siapa yang memegang pundakku.

Ya ampun... ternyata setelah aku melihatnya dia adalah Sasuke Nii-san. Langsung saja kucubit sekilas pipinya. Ia langsung memegangi pipinya itu yang memerah.

"Aduh...Sakit!" Ucapnya sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Salah sendiri ngagetin!" Kucubit lagi pipinya.

"Aissshh... Sakit!" Ucapnya lagi sambil terus memegangi pipinya sambil menatap tajam padaku.

Langsung saja kubungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Huuusssshhhh... pelan-pelan kalau bicara!" Sambil jari telunjukku kutempelkan ke bibirnya. Setelah ia diam kuturunkan jariku.

Ia tetap menatapku tajam. Hiiii... mengerikan sekali tatapannya. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku kembali meneruskan pekerjaanku tadi yaitu menguping. Hehehee...

"Kau sedang apa, Putri?" Tanyanya sambil menirukan yang kulakukan.

"Nii-san diam saja dan dengarkan yang sedang mereka bicarakan." Jawabku singkat.

Iapun mengikuti apa yang aku lakukan. Kulanjutkan mendengarkan perbincangan Ibunda dan bibiku.

"Ia adalah kakak tiri dari Putra Mahkota. Ia adalah anak dari istri pertama Raja. Karena ibunya turun tahta karena suatu skandal, seluruh keluarganya diusir dari kerajaan kecuali dia, karena ia adalah penerus tahta. Tetapi beberapa tahun kemudian Raja menikah lagi lalu mempunyai seorang putra. Karena Raja sangat menyayangi Ratu baru itu dan putranya. Akhirnya posisi utama sebagai Putra Mahkota berganti kepada putra keduanya. Tapi, posisi itu kembali pada putra pertamanya karena kejadian ini. Ia dikenal banyak orang bahwa ia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat baik hati, pandai dalam bermacam-macam bidang, sangat bijaksana dan murah senyum. Jadi, Yang Mulia tak perlu khawatir akan kebahagiaan Putri. Pemuda itu pasti bisa membahagiakannya. Namanya adalah Namikaze Deidara." Jelas bibiku panjang lebar pada Ibunda.

Aku yang ikut mendengar penjelasan bibi tentang calon suamiku tak dapat berkomentar lagi.

Dalam hatiku timbul rasa senang akan hal itu karena akan menikah dengan pria yang baik juga sempurna, namun juga timbul rasa bingung.

Bingung bagaimana nantinya caraku menolak perjodohan ini. Karena aku sekarang sangat belum siap untuk berkeluarga.

Kutelan ludahku berat sekali sambil menoleh sebentar ke Sasuke Nii-san yang ada dibelakangku, ia juga memandangiku.

Dapat kulihat ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar itu. Lalu kamipun kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan Ibunda dan bibiku.

"Haaahh... Kalau itu memang betul. Pasti ia sangatlah pantas menjadi seorang Raja di masa depan kelak. Ia juga akan bisa menjadi seorang suami yang baik untuk putriku yang sangat kusayangi," Ucap Ibunda pada bibiku sambil tersenyum senang. Bibiku hanya menanggapi perkataan Ibunda dengan senyuman.

"Jadi kapan ia akan kemari untuk melamar putriku?" Lanjut Ibunda.

"Sekitar kurang lebih dua minggu lagi," Jawab bibiku dengan nada yakin.

"Hmmm... Lumayan lama juga." Sejenak Ibunda terdiam sambil memikirkannya.

"Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama kakak ipar. Dengan waktu dua minggu itu mari kita melakukan persiapan. Putri juga harus berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Ratu serta istri," Ucap bibiku sambil memegang tangan Ibunda.

Merekapun tersenyum.

"Juga menjadi seorang ibu. Jangan lupakan tentang ini," Ucap Ibunda dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Benar. Itu adalah yang paling penting." Kemudian mereka saling tertawa pelan lalu kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Aku yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perbincangan penting itu bersama Sasuke Nii-san hanya bisa diam. Kulihat ia juga merasa bingung.

"Putri...Tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya Ratu dengan Bibi anda bicarakan," Pinta Sasuke Nii-san dengan nada ingin tau.

Kugandeng tangan Sasuke Nii-san lalu kami berjalan menuju ruang kerjaku. Setelah sampai kututup pintunya.

"Duduklah, Nii-san," Ucapku padanya sambil duduk. Sasuke Nii-san duduk di sampingku.

Kemudian akupun mulai menceritakan semua yang aku dengar tentang perbincangan Ibunda dengan bibiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai kuceritakan padanya. Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya, ia seperti orang yang shock kayak habis mendengar kerabat yang meninggal.

Akupun tersenyum melihat Sasuke Nii-san yang seperti itu. Setelah hampir setengah jam Sasuke Nii-san seperti itu. Akupun mulai merasa aneh padanya.

Orang ini kenapa sih? Apa ia terkena kekuatannya sendiri? Kok tiba-tiba tak bergerak?

Ia bahkan tak berkedip. Karena isen,g kucubit saja pipinya pelan berharap ia merespon. Setelah kucubitpun ia juga tak kunjung merespon. Lalu sekali lagi kucubit kedua pipinya berharap ia merespon.

Ampun deh orang ini. Ada apa sih dengannya? Jangan-jangan ia tertidur dengan mata terbuka? Aisshhhh... Awas saja kalau ia tidur. Oiya... Kenapa aku tak pakai cara yang itu saja biar ia segera bangun dari diamnya.

Akupun mulai mendekatkan wajahku padanya lalu dengan hati berdebar ku kecup pipinya pelan berharap cara ini bisa membuatnya bergerak.

Eeeh... ternyata ia merespon. Ia langsung berdiri dengan wajah terkejut, ia langsung menatap padaku tak mengerti dengan apa yang barusan aku lakukan padanya.

"Putri... Apa yang baru saja anda lakukan?" Tanyanya salah tingkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Kai EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Maaf saya belum bales review kalian –saya belum sempet. Sekian dan terima kasih. Wassalamu'alaikum.


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARM AND COLD © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Warm And Cold [Chapter 3]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-SAKURA Pov.-**

Akupun tersenyum akan kesalah tingkahan Sasuke Nii-san di depanku.

"Habisnya Nii-san tak kunjung bergerak. Sudah beberapa kali aku cubit tetap tak juga bergerak, jadi kupakai cara yang ini. Dan itu berhasil membuatmu bergerak lagi."

Kulihat wajahnya memerah lalu ia berpamitan padaku untuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan alasan ingin istirahat. Ya sudah aku izinkan saja. Padahal aku masih ingin mendengar tanggapannya tentang tadi. Tapi tak apalah, besok pasti ia akan datang menemuiku. Aku yakin pasti ia sekarang sedang menemui Kakashi Nii-san lalu menceritakan tentang ini padanya.

Aku yang tadinya bertujuan untuk mengisi waktu karena tak bisa tidur dengan melanjutkan pekerjaan jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi sama sekali karena kejadian tak terduga tadi. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan minum teh saja sambil melihat bintang di balkon kamarku.

Aaahhhh... Enaknya kalau andai saja ada seseorang yang menemaniku melihat bintang. Dalam hati aku berharap ada yang mendengar lalu menemaniku, namun bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin ada yang mendengar, aku kan bicara dalam hati.

Kulirik jam dinding yang ada di dekatku, ternyata sudah hampir jam empat pagi. Aku mengela nafas beratku karena malam ini aku sukses melewati malam tanpa tidur. Masih ada sekitar dua jam lagi sebelum waktunya bangun.

Akhirnya kuputuskan setelah selesai minum teh, aku berbaring sebentar di sofa kamar. Kupejamkan mataku, kucoba untuk memikirkan bagaimana nantinya cara untuk menghindari pernikahan kerajaan ini tanpa membuat masalah besar.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Masing ada waktu dua minggu untuk memikirkan rencana. Namun apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Ibunda bersedia membatalkan perjodohan ini?

Apa sebaiknya aku minta tolong pada Kakashi Nii-san dan Sasuke Nii-san saja? Tapi aku sudah cukup merepotkan mereka.

Tapi tak apalah toh mereka pasti dengan senang hati akan mau menolongku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal Pov.-**

Setelah berpamitan pada putri, Sasuke langsung menuju rumah Kakashi. Dia sangat terkejut akan pembicaraan yang didengarnya tadi sampai-sampai tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Padahal dia dan Kakashi saja sama sekali belum memikirkan cara untuk membebaskan putri. Jika perjodohan ini sampai terjadi sekarang, mereka tak akan bisa membebaskan putri.

Tak peduli sekarang jam berapa, yang penting sekarang dia harus memberitahu Kakashi tentang ini semua agar mereka bisa secepatnya membuat rencana untuk membebaskan putri.

Setelah sampai di rumah Kakashi, ia mengetuk pintunya dengan keras sembari memanggil-manggil Kakashi agar cepat membukakan pintu.

Terdengar suara Kakashi dari dalam sambil sedikit berteriak, "Iya aku datang!"

"Cepatlah, Kakashi!" desak Sasuke dari luar.

Baru saja Kakashi membuka kuncinya, Sasuke langsung memaksa masuk.

Lantas Kakashi yang berada di belakang pintu langsung kepentok kepalanya dengan daun pintu. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf." Sasuke mengucap maaf dengan singkat lalu segera duduk.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi sedikit emosi.

"Kakashi... DARURAT!" jawab Sasuke singkat dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa? Ini masih jam empat pagi." tanyanya lagi.

Sasukepun langsung menceritakan kejadian tadi.

Setelah selesai menceritakannya pada Kakashi, mereka sama-sama terdiam. Respon dari Kakashi tak jauh beda denganku tadi. Ia juga terlihat sangat terkejut akan hal ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa bisa kita membebaskan putri?" tanya Sasuke sedikit panik.

"Tunggu dulu..."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke heran dengan perintah Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana saat kejadian itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan selidik.

"Ohh... itu, aku sedang memeriksa keadaan seperti biasanya." jawab Sasuke apa adanya.

"Hmm...begitu ya." Kakashi masih meragukan jawaban Sasuke.

"Iya."

Merekapun terdiam kembali.

"Tenang saja. Masih ada waktu dua minggu lagi di mulai besok." jawabnya sambil menyentuh pundak Sasuke agar tenang.

"Kakashi... Apa kau sudah memikirkan rencananya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Kakashi terdiam sebentar lalu memandang Sasuke, ia tersenyum.

"Sudah," jawabnya mantap dengan senyum di bibirnya –walaupun tertutup masker.

"Apa rencananya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tapi aku belum yakin apa cara ini bisa berhasil apa tidak," jawabnya ragu.

"Beritahu aku dulu apa rencananya baru nanti kita analisa bersama apa nantinya ini akan berhasil atau sebaliknya," ucap Sasuke padanya.

Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Kita akan menggunakan kekuatanmu," ucapnya masih dengan senyum di balik maskernya.

"Kekuatanku? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi tersenyum aneh.

"Kita akan menghentikan waktu," jawabnya kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak untuk sekedar memahami rencana Kakashi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Kakashi memang hebat dalam membuat strategi. Kenapa dia tak memikirkan hal ini? Jika menggunakan kekuatan Sasuke semuanya akan mudah.

Hahhh... Bodohnya aku! batin Sasuke frustasi.

"Tapi kita tak akan semudah itu melakukan rencana ini," ucapnya kemudian dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa tak mudah?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kalau tentang melarikan diri Putri itu memang mudah. Tapi kemana nantinya kita akan mengirim Putri? Lalu setelah kejadian larinya Putri dari kerajaan, bagaimana nasib kerajaan ini selanjutnya jika tak ada Putri?"

Benar juga yang diucapkan Kakashi.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah serius.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

Merekapun terdiam cukup lama. Sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara jam beker dari kamar Kakashi, pertanda waktunya kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Tak mereka sangka akan berbincang-bincang cukup lama sampai-sampai Sasuke baru sadar kalau ia tak tidur semalaman.

"Sebaiknya kita membicarakannya dengan Putri," ucapnya pada Sasuke setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu di kerajaan," tanggap Sasuke padanya lalu berpamitan.

"Makanlah disini, ku buatkan sarapan," pinta Kakashi.

"Tak perlu. Aku sudah merepotkanmu," tolak Sasuke lembut.

"Tak apa-apa. Mandilah dulu sembari menunggu aku masak," sanggahnya padaku sambil menuju dapur.

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di ruang kerja Sasuke, dia terkejut karena di dalam ruangannya ada sesosok gadis yang sangat ia kenal yang sedang melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di rak samping mejanya. Gadis yang semalam mencium pipinya dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Ia terdiam di bibir pintu sembari terus memperhatikan apa yang sedang Sakura lakukan. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, ia berbalik dan tersenyum. Senyuman manisnya membuat wajahnya yang cantik semakin cantik.

Sasuke membalas senyumannya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa aneh. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat dan detak jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Sasuke Nii-san, Selamat pagi!" sapanya singkat kemudian mendekati Sasuke berdiri lalu menautkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

Perlakuannya ini semakin membuat dada Sasuke menjadi-jadi rasanya. Karena merasa tak nyaman, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelan tautan tangannya di lengan.

"Pa- pagi," jawabnya tergugup.

Sakura menatapnya kecewa karena melepaskan tautan mereka. Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah tak ingin mendengar debaran yang ada di dadanya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan ngeri untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Sejenak ia pikir Sakura akan takut, tetapi itu tidak. Ia malah kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan menautkan tangannya kembali tapi kali ini ia juga menautkan jari-jari mereka. Ia tersenyum.

Jantung Sasuke semakin berdegup kencang.

ANEH! Apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi begini?

Sasuke kembali mencoba melepas tautan mereka. Namun Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, membuatnya sulit melepaskan.

"Nii-san... apa kau semalam tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Aahhh... I-Iya... Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke terbata-bata, tentu saja Sasuke berbohong. Semalam ia tak tidur sama sekali.

Sasuke melihat tiba-tiba senyum Sakura lenyap dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah kecewa. Kemudian Sakura melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia yang semula menghadap Sasuke lalu membelakanginya.

"Huuhh... Jadi cuma aku yang tak tidur dengan nyenyak," ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Apa maksud Putri?" Tanya Sasuke padanya.

Iapun berbalik menghadap Sasuke lagi. Matanya sayu sekali seperti habis menangis. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Apa ia terjaga semalaman karena memikirkan perjodohan ini? Lalu ia menangis karena tak bisa menanggung beban ini sendiri? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Apa Nii-san tak ingin menolongku?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke sedih.

Ya Tuhan... Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolongnya? Ia sangat lemah dan rapuh. Kasihan sekali dia. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, Sakura pun membalasnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke merasakan basah di dadanya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala Sakura, terlihat air mata yang keluar deras membasahi wajahnya. Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar sekali.

Sasuke merasa iba akan hal itu. Dia memeluk Sakura semakin erat, tubuhnya yang bergetar itu mungkin jika tak ada Sasuke yang memeganginya ia pasti akan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Semakin lama terdengar suara tangisannya yang menyakitkan. Betapa malangnya nasipnya.

Seorang putri yang menjalani hidup seperti boneka, yang mana yang memainkannya adalah kedudukannya sendiri. Kasihan sekali dia.

Sasuke membiarkannya menangis sepuasnya. Mungkin dengan menangis ia bisa sedikit merasa tenang. Begitulah pikir Sasuke.

Begitu beratkah takdirmu itu sampai-sampai kau menjadi serapuh ini? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... FF ini sudah pernah saya post di akun fb saya, namun dengan cast Kai EXO sama OC, dengan judul yang sama. Karena saya masih baru di FFn jadi saya ng-remake FF ini. Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah, itu semata-mata kelalaian saya.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Maaf saya belum bales review kalian –saya belum sempet. Sekian dan terima kasih. Wassalamu'alaikum.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARM AND COLD © Evellyn Ayuzawa**

**Title: Warm And Cold [Chapter 4]**

**Author: Evellyn Ayuzawa (Elva Agustina ManDa)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Supernatural**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M (for Mature Content)**

**Cast:**

**Naruto U. x Sakura H.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, EyD Amburadul, etc.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Happy Reading!**

**NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, RnR PLEASE!**

Hati-hati Typo bertebaran ^_^

**Story Begin**

**-Sasuke Pov.-**

Setelah kejadian tadi aku bertekad akan secepatnya membebaskannya dari kendali keluarganya. Setelah jam kerja selesai aku langsung mengajak Kakashi untuk menemui Putri.

Kami melangkah secepat mungkin menuju ruangan Putri. Sesampai di ruangan Putri ternyata ruangannya kosong. Akupun menanyakan kemana Putri pergi pada pelayannya.

Betapa terkejutnya aku dan Kakashi karena jawaban dari pelayan Putri adalah bahwa Putri sekarang sedang menuju tempat dimana ia akan mulai berlatih tentang tata cara pernikahan kerajaan dan juga tata krama menjadi seorang istri.

"Kakashi, waktu kita semakin sedikit," ucapku pada Kakashi.

"Benar. Ayo kita susul yang mulia Putri," ajak Kakashi. Akupun mengangguk.

Kami menanyakan tempat dimana sekarang Putri di latih. Ternyata tak jauh tempatnya. Kamipun dengan cepat sampai di sana. Setelah sampai kami langsung masuk dan mencari-cari keberadaan Putri.

Cukup lama kami berputar-putar di tempat itu akhirnya kami menemukan keberadaan Putri. Ia berada di ruang ganti gaun pengantin. Aku dan Kakashi langsung terpaku melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam ruang ganti itu.

Betapa mempesonanya sosok Putri yang memakai gaun pengantin.

"Haa... Sasuke Nii-san dan Kakashi Nii-san? Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung melihat kami ada di tempat itu.

Aku dan Kakashi langsung salah tingkah.

"Ha... Ohh... I- Itu..." Kakashi gugup.

"Hhm?" gumam Putri menatap tak mengerti pada kami.

"Begini... a- ada yang perlu kami beritahukan pada anda, Putri," ucapku kemudian yang di ikuti anggukan Kakashi.

"Apa?" tanya Putri sambil bercermin melihat penampilannya itu sesekali tersenyum senang.

"Ini penting," jawab Kakashi berhati-hati.

"Hmm... penting ya... Kalian semua tinggalkan kami bertiga di sini," ucapnya mengerti lalu menyuruh semua pelayan keluar.

Ia berjalan mendekati kami berdua yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Silahkan duduk," lanjutnya menyuruh kami duduk.

Aku dan Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Putri. Hanya kami bertiga sekarang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanya Putri dengan nada serius pada kami.

"Begini... tapi apa tak sebaiknya anda berganti pakaian dulu?" tanya Kakashi pada Putri karena ia masih mengenakan gaun pengantin yang menurut kami gaun itu tak cocok untuk membicarakan masalah yang sangat serius ini.

"Ohh... iya, aku tak sadar kalau masih memakai gaun ini," jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

Aku dan Kakashi ikut tersenyum. Putripun menyuruh kami keluar sebentar dan memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk membantunya. Aku dan Kakashi dengan senang hati keluar sebentar, tapi sebelum kami keluar Putri menahan kami dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutku sangat membuat hatiku malu untuk menjawabnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," tahannya padaku dan Kakashi yang akan keluar.

Kami sejenak saling pandang lalu berbalik dan melihat ke Putri tak mengerti.

"Hmm... Bagaimana penampilanku yang menggunakan gaun pengantin ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku dan Kakashi saling pandang lagi sebentar lalu masing-masing menjawab.

"Jujur ya jawabnya," ucap Putri pada kami agar menjawab jujur.

Ia sangat tahu sifat kami, kalaupun ia sekarang mengenakan gaun bagaimanapun entah itu cocok atau tak cocok jika ia menanyakan padaku dan Kakashi, pasti dengan senang hati kami akan menjawab cocok dan terlihat cantik.

"Baik, Putri," jawab kami berdua serentak.

Kulihat Putri tersenyum akan kelakuan kami.

"Aiihhh... Kalian itu selalu bersikap formal padaku walaupun cuma ada kita bertiga di sini. Cukup bersikap formal saat ada Ibundaku dan orang-orang dari kerajaan. Mengerti?" ucapnya sedikit marah karena aku dan Kakashi selalu bersikap formal padanya.

Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali memberitahu pada kami tentang itu. Tapi karena sudah biasa bersikap formal padanya jadi kami selalu kelupaan. Aku dan Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan anggukan saja.

"Baiklah. Mulai dari Kakashi Nii-san. Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Kakashi untuk berkomentar dulu.

Kulihat Kakashi berpikir-pikir lalu ia mulai menjawabnya.

"Begini, Sakura-chan. Bukannya tak cocok padamu. Hanya saja gaun itu menjadikan penampilanmu terlihat lebih dewasa dari usia aslimu," jawab Kakashi hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

Aku juga sebenarnya berpikir begitu tentang penampilan Sakura dengan gaun itu memang membuatnya terlihat lebih tua dari usianya.

Gaun pengantin yang ia pakai sekarang berwarna putih bersih dengan model atasan yang tak berlengan dan hanya menutupi sampai bagian dada dan terbuka pada tubuh bagian belakangnya sampai pinggang yang memperlihatkan tubuh putihnya yang segar itu dengan desain yang glamour dan juga rumit.

Juga tak lupa mengenakan sarung tangan putih panjang di kedua tanganya. Rambutnya di sanggul ke atas, memang terlihat cocok dengan gaun itu membuatnya tampil elegan dan seksi. Tapi penampilan itu yang membuatnya tampak terlihat seperti wanita dewasa.

Kulihat Sakura kembali bercermin sambil memperhatikan penampilannya. Lalu tersenyum dan berbalik dengan menatap Kakashi.

"Aku tadi juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku jadi terlihat tua. Tapi aku suka gaun ini karena membuatku terlihat seksi," ungkapnya kemudian sambil bertingkah agak menggoda, tapi menurutku ia bukannya menggoda malah terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Aku dan Kakashi tersenyum menanggapi Sakura yang lucu dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu," ucap Sakura menatap ke arahku dengan tajam.

Aku gugup sekali dengan tatapannya itu, ku alihkan pandanganku darinya agar tak ketahuan olehnya kalau sekarang ini merasa sangat gugup.

"Me- menurutku gaun yang sekarang itu kau kenakan sangat tidak menunjukkan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Bukannya terlihat cantik, tapi kau malah terlihat seperti orang lain," komentarku apa adanya.

Tak seperti Kakashi, aku cenderung berkata kasar dan tak hati-hati. Pikirku ini adalah untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

Ekspresi wajahya terlihat kecewa dan sedikit marah. Tapi setelah itu ia menatapku sambil merekahkan senyum di bibirnya.

Sebenarnya aku tak tega tadi berkomentar seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang ini.

"Hmm... jadi intinya kalau gaun ini tak cocok padaku?" tanyanya pada kami berdua.

Kamipun hanya mengangguk meng'iyakan pertanyaan dari Sakura. Tak begitu lama ia langsung menghembuskan nafas kecewanya.

"Huuh... baiklah. Aku akan mengganti gaunnya. Sayang sekali...padahal gaun ini sangat bagus," ucapnya kemudian sambil membiarkan kami keluar.

Setelah selesai ia berganti pakaiannya ia menyuruh pelayannya memberitahu kami untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Kulihat saat kami memasuki ruangan itu, Putri sudah duduk memegang cangkir dan meneguk isinya.

"Ayo kita minum teh dulu," ajaknya sambil menuangkan teh untuk kami.

Aku dan Kakashi menuruti saja ajak Putri. Setelah meneguk teh kami masing-masing Putri memulai pembicaraan kami yang sempat tertunda.

"Ada apa? Apa yang membawa kalian kesini menyusulku?" tanyanya pada kami berdua.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyetujui perintah Ratu untuk perjodohan itu?" tanya balik Kakashi pada Sakura dengan nada yang serius.

"A- aku..." Sakura ragu-ragu dengan sedikit bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Assalamu'alaikum... Kemarin yang tanya ini sebenarnya FF NaruSaku apa SasuSaku, ini FF NaruSaku. Sengaja aku belum keluarkan Naruto karena memang begitu alurnya. Kalau kalian tidak sabar menunggu atau males baca karena Naruto belum keluar, sebaiknya tinggalkan saja FF ini. Tidak apa kok.

Karena di FFn saya baru, boleh dong minta kritik dan saran dari senpai dan reader semua! Maaf saya belum bales review kalian –saya belum sempet. Sekian dan terima kasih. Wassalamu'alaikum.


End file.
